The invention generally relates to hand operated devices for retreiving articles out of normal reach, and more specifically to a portable pick up device.
The device is especially designed for the convenience of householders and others who may have occasion to retreive articles from the floor or ground or from high places normally out of reach. The device is especially useful for picking up trash or other litter on the ground or inaccesible locations.
A number of pick up devices have been suggested in the prior art. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,194,597, 3,785,689, 4,037,868, 4,398,759, and 4,441,746. The structure of these devices have not been entirely satisfactory.
It is an object of the invention to provide a novel pick up device having a streamlined outer appearance.
It is also an object of the invention to provide a novel pick up device that has a convenient handgrip portion with a trigger actuating mechanism.
It is another object of the invention to provide a novel pick up device having a unique structure for its jaw member gripping assembly.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a novel pick up device that is economical to manufacture and market.
It is an additional object of the invention to provide a novel pick up device that can be easily and quickly disassembled for repairs and reassembled as quickly.